


Someday

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: Eames and Arthur have to part ways, not sure when (and if) they will see each other again.Set a few years before Inception.





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A beautiful thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205726) by [BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten). 



> I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted the "It could be years before we see each other again" moment.
> 
> Now with a sequel!

It’s in front of the airport barrier between the public and passenger part that Arthur and Eames part ways, because sometimes a little cliché is needed. They stand close to each other, foreheads nearly touching as they drink each other in for the last time, knowing the thirst will be too much to bear in the future. After a few minutes of rush around them – people, voices and movement – Eames clears his throat and pulls back a bit, cradling Arthur’s delicate hands between his bigger ones.

“Are you ready, love?”

Arthur smiles weakly, shrugging. He doesn’t quite manage to keep the shine of tears from his eyes. “No. Not quite. I. This is hard.”

Eames doesn’t stop the gentle caresses of his thumbs over Arthur’s knuckles, cataloguing every little cut and scrape and scar as if he hadn’t memorised them years ago. His eyes are wide and beautiful as they always are, and Arthur hopes he will never forget their exact colour. “It is. It really is.”

“You should know…I don’t expect you to…wait for me.”

Eames flinches back a little from those words, though his hands still hold on tightly. As long as he can, as long as he is allowed, he will hold on. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know when I will be back…if I will come back” he finishes meekly, squeezing Eames’ hands just a little bit tighter. They've always been rougher than Arthur's, hiding many stories behind their callouses and scars.

The colour does not drop out of Eames’ face completely; he has thought about all possible consequences of Arthur running away with Dom. He still doesn’t like how ready Arthur seems to accept the fact that they might never meet again. “You think you’re not gonna survive this.”

“It’s a possibility.” He’s all point man again: Sharp suits, sharp angles, and so, so lonely. This is the life Arthur had before Eames, and this is the life he’ll have again while he tries to save his best friend from all harm, including Dom himself.

“Fucking hell, Arthur.”

“I don’t want to make this harder than it already is. I wouldn’t judge you if you were to…” Arthur can’t finish out loud; the thought is too much to handle already. Somebody else touching Eames, touching the same tattoos Arthur touched, touching the red die over Eames’ heart that should have been visible only to Arthur…Eames deserves to be loved, of course he does, even if he won't always believe it, but Arthur can’t quite convince himself to accept the fact it might not be him to do that.

They said their proper goodbyes last night, taking turns fucking and thus claiming each other. If some tears escaped while the to men clung to each other, they didn't mention it. Eames won't stay in their house much longer; his flight to Calgary goes the next day. He wouldn't be able to face the empty house, the empty bed. Still. Knowing it will collect dust, that most of their cherished memories come from inside this house...

“You idiot. Of course I’m going to wait for you.”

To the untrained eye, it’s not quite noticeable how much the tension between the two men dissipates instantly. This security, this _If I could I’d keep you forever_ , makes them crowd together just a bit more until their full bodies are nearly touching. Eames slides a hand up to Arthur’s face, cradling his cheek in his palm while the point man leans into the touch, craving the skin-on-skin contact as long as it's possible. His eyes are still dark and wistful, full of agony.

“It could be years, Eames. Years without contacting each other, seeing each other…”

The Brit shushes him before he can go on, trying and failing to give a hopeful smile. It trembles at the corners of his mouth. “But we’ll see each other again someday.” He can’t help the slight rise at the end, still not quite sure if he’s really allowed to love Arthur and be loved in return.

This time it’s Arthur who tries to smile, failing just as much. His voice wavers almost to the point of breaking. “If you’ll still want me.”

“I will always want you. I love you.”

They wrap around each other like they're trying to become one; maybe they already are. Two parts of a whole. “And I love you. I wish I wouldn’t have to go.”

The time for arguments is over, which doesn't mean there hadn't been any. They had argued for a long time, screams, slammed doors, tears and whispered apologies. But it's the only away, at least for now.

“You’re doing this because you’re a good man. Too good for Cobb. Too good for me.”

Over the loudspeakers, Arthur’s flight to where he’ll meet Cobb in a safe house not even Eames knows the address to is announced. Time is running out.

Arthur kisses Eames, again and again, imprinting the memory of the other man’s lips on his own. His hands are trembling when he smoothes careful fingertips under the Brit’s eyes. They come away wet. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

It sounds almost like a sob when the forger draws a heavy breath, smiling all the same. “I’m yours, darling, and you’re mine. No matter where we are. I don't want anyone else.” Eames whispers the words against Arthur's ear; they're private, intimate, not meant for anyone else in this whole world.

Again the announcement. They hold each other tighter, just one last time, breathing each other in. “I’m going to miss you” Arthur murmurs fervently while holding Eames tight to his body before slowly letting him go.

“Me too. But…someday.” Eames is the one to pick up Arthur’s carry-on and close the point man’s fingers around the handle, stroking his cheek one last time before stepping back.

Arthur nods. “Someday.”


End file.
